


Удивительные факты из жизни одной американской шпионки

by FemNapSolo



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deductions, Dirty Talk, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Топ-5 самых ̶н̶е̶важных фактов об одной шпионке ЦРУ, о которых самый лучший агент КГБ узнает случайно. И, естественно, проявляет недюжинный (а, главное, неделовой) интерес к капиталистической персоне.А шестой факт — как вишенка на торте — раскрывает глаза на очевидные вещи.Коллаж:https://sun9-55.userapi.com/c204520/v204520395/e1c5/DlWP-n8fIdg.jpg
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 5





	Удивительные факты из жизни одной американской шпионки

Факт номер один: Соло занималась сексом с женщинами.

— Правда или выпивка? — Теллер вваливается в их конспиративную квартиру с золотым запасом бухла на третью мировую, потирая в предвкушении подбородок с отросшей щетиной. Русская и американка почти синхронно поворачиваются в его сторону, изображая крайнюю степень недоумения.  
— Разве сейчас время для игр? — спрашивает Соло, взглянув на наручные часы, словно у них был строгий распорядок дня.  
— Как раз-таки самое подходящее время для игр, — уверяет ее Габриэль, бросив пакеты с алкоголем на стол, от чего те звякнули, и усевшись в кресло. — К тому же, это самая подходящая игра для сплочения коллектива. А судя по тому, как вы, дамы, друг с другом грызетесь, сплочение — это просто стратегическая цель на данный момент.  
Наполеон и Ульяна переглянулись, прочитав во взглядах друг у друга неуверенность, но отказываться не стали. На том и порешили.  
И если первые несколько кругов прошли довольно скучно вследствие трезвости всех участников и целомудренных вопросов Курякиной, то, повысив градус, игра только набирала обороты. Из русской удалось выбить информацию о первой влюбленности и поцелуе (Теллер не заминул спросить, понравилось ли ей целоваться с ним), а сам механик без смущения повествовал свои хождения на любовный фронт. Покручивая в руке граненный стакан и слушая итальянца, Курякина пришла к мысли о том, что их намек на отношения не имеет место быть в будущем. Любитель элегантных автомобилей и хрупких запчастей, Теллер предпочитал точно таких же элегантных и хрупких девушек. Русская такому типажу явно не соответствовала, напоминая себе скорее советскую атлетку. Впрочем, особой досады Курякина не почувствовала, прекрасно зная о ветренности итальянца.  
— Ну, а что насчет тебя, Соло? Что у тебя было с Виктором Винчигуэрра? — поинтересовался захмелевший механик, по-недоброму поблескивая своими карими глазами.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я втерлась к нему в доверие известным тебе способом, то ты ошибаешься, — завуалированно начала Наполеон.— В номере я, конечно, позволяла ему немного больше, однако при попытке принудить меня к сексу, мое волшебное средство подарило моему поклоннику крепкий сон до утра.  
Соло ослепительно улыбнулась во все тридцать два зуба, однако улыбка померкла при хмыкании со стороны русской: «Klofelinshica».  
— Что, прости? — нахмурилась Соло  
— У нас в СССР так называют женщин-воров, которые обкрадывают мужчин, после того как усыпят их клофелином, — уточнила Курякина.— А принимая в расчет, что ты и так вор, это определение как никогда подходит тебе.  
Ульяна прищурилась, а Теллер разразился смехом.  
— Не нахожу ничего смешного в таком совпадении, — насупленно сообщила Соло с задетой воровской честью, а затем добавила, выразительно выгнув бровь:  
— Зато я хороший вор, еще ни один замок не устоял передо мной!  
— Ты сейчас точно о замках говоришь или о чем-то другом? — поинтересовался Теллер, припоминая, что Соло еще и эксперт в медовом шпионаже.  
Соло сменила обиду на лице на легкую ухмылку, радуясь, что ее игру слов оценили.  
Курякина же осталась воплощением спокойствия до тех пор, пока Габриэль не решился уточнить у американки еще одну деталь:  
— Кстати, о птичках. А что у тебя было с той блондинкой на миссии в Венгрии?  
Соло натянуто улыбнулась:  
— Хочешь сказать, что каждый, кто попадает во мне в номер оказывается в моей постели?  
— Хочу сказать, что она вышла из твоего номера в нижнем белье и плаще. И эта фрау с сильными руками запахнула при мне полы плаща. И еще с презрением пялилась на Ульяну, когда ты к ней обратилась. Все так? — обратился механик к КГБшнице. Та мгновение молчала, пытаясь переварить услышанное и вспомнить тот эпизод, и только потом кивнула в знак согласия, не сводя взгляда с американки. Удивительно, что тогда Ульяна не заметила такие детали.  
«А Cowgirl не так уж и проста», — пронеслось у Курякиной в голове.  
— Это ничего не зна… — начала оправдываться Наполеон, но Теллер прервал, окончательно показывая свои козыри:  
— И твои порванные кружевные трусы под столом тоже ничего не значили?  
Соло отступилась:  
— Ах, вот где они были! Я так долго их искала! Надеюсь, я не слишком смутила персонал гостиницы такой находкой.  
Лицо Курякиной, доселе не выражающее эмоций, вытянулось в изумлении, а Теллер спрятал улыбку в бокале.  
— Скажу в свое оправдание следующее, — продолжила воровка, —Это была ее инициатива и она была очень настойчивой. А теперь прошу меня простить, мне надо отлучиться от вас.  
С этими словами, признавая собственное фиаско, американка поправила на себе костюм и удалилась, не желая слушать дальнейшие комментарии. Теллер елозил в кресле, смакуя вкус победы, а Курякина продолжала сидеть в оцепенении с минуту, а после у нее возникло иррациональное желание вытрясти из Соло еще больше подробностей о событиях той ночи, заодно встряхнув и саму американку как следует за плечи.

Факт номер два: Соло была зайчиком Playboy

Курякина уже битый час не могла понять, кто здесь мужчина: Теллер, вьющийся вокруг стеллажей с одеждой и подкидывающий Соло новую охапку одежды для примерки или она сама, нервно потирающая виски от воркования агентов и продавщиц. Не то чтобы Ульяна была категорически против шоппинга, но хождения по магазинам с американкой — это полный кошмар. Циклически повторяющаяся вереница магазинов уже кружилась перед глазами, потому что «костюм в предыдущем сидел лучше, чем этот» и «вот здесь вытачки под грудью выглядят как влитые». Курякина придерживалась совершенно другой концепции в выборе одежды, поэтому таких глобальных проблем не возникало.  
Вот сейчас Соло крутится перед ликом Курякиной в предложенном Теллером платье, и ее лицо излучает довольство тем, как она выглядит в этом наряде. Прямое платье желтого цвета из шифона едва прикрывало бедра и просвечивает так, что русская могла легко вычислить, какого цвета на ней сегодня белье.  
— Ну и как вам? — спросила Наполеон, поворачиваясь лицом.  
«Вид спереди был еще лучше», — саркастично отметила Курякина про себя, стараясь не пялиться на очертания черного лифчика. Теллер, кажется, был абсолютно доволен, чего не скажешь об Ульяне.  
— На моей родине тебя бы окрестили легкомысленный девушкой и отнесли бы к классовым врагам. Ты выглядишь как… — заминулась КГБшница. Между бровей Соло залегла складка, американка пыталась не злиться, мысленно поставив себя выше Курякиной, которая была изысканным любителем выплеснуть эмоции.  
— Ну же, скажи. Я, между прочим, тоже много могу рассказать о твоей родине пренеприятных вещей, но сдерживаюсь в своих порывах.  
Курякина поднялась с кресла, надвигаясь на воровку так внушительно, что продавщицы отпрянули подальше, да и Теллер ускользнул из поля зрения грозной русской медведицы. И только Соло отчаянно не двинулась с места.  
— Давай, Угроза, разнеси здесь все к чертям, — провоцирующе сказала американка, без страха глядя в серо-голубые глаза. — Ведь ты большевик и патриот своей страны, а я оскорбляю твою Родину.  
Продавщицы, кажется, собирались звонить полицию, придвигаясь ближе к телефону, только еще ареста Курякиной не хватало. Поэтому русская слегка наклонила голову к Соло, глядя на нее сверху вниз и шепотом сообщая:  
— Ты выглядишь как девка на странице Playboy.  
Соло рассмеялась. Так громко, что те же сотрудницы магазина готовы были вызвать кроме полиции и наряд санитаров. Курякина была обескуражена. Теллер с прищуром наблюдал за развернувшейся сценой. И вроде занавес должен был быть уже опущен, но акценты расставила американка:  
— Не удивила. Я была зайчиком в клубе Playboy в Сан-Франциско в 1959 году. В выпуске июля того же года есть моя фотография с Хефнером. Подпись: «Наполеон и Хеф».  
Гнев русской исчез как ни бывало, сменившись неподдельным удивлением. Габ тихо хихикал в рукав пиджака, а Соло все-таки приобрела то дурацкое платье, не слыша больше недовольных комментариев. Ульяне сильно захотелось приложиться к бутылке… неважно чего алкоголя, воды или газировки, потому что горло предательски пересохло.  
Следующим утром после инцидента в магазине, Курякина обнаружила на туалетном столике своей комнаты выпуск журнала Плейбой за июль 1959 года. Кролик в твидовом пиджаке и с зонтом насмешливо смотрел на русскую, отодвигая несколько страниц, демонстрируя обнаженную девушку и приглашая взглянуть. К насмешливому кролику прилагалась записка с неровным почерком Габа, скользящая иронией: «Не стоит благодарности, медведь. Собираю выпуски с 1953, с самого открытия. На нужной странице приложил закладочку».  
Первый порыв Курякиной — выкинуть к чертям журнал, даже не заглянув внутрь, сметнуть его, не касаясь пальцами. Что, в принципе, и собиралась сделать Ульяна, замахнувшись. Однако помешал этому второй порыв — игнорировать факт наличия журнала на ее столе. КГБшница быстро шагала по комнате, пытаясь забыть о его присутствии. После того, как она привела себя в порядок после сна, русскую целиком и полностью захватил третий порыв — любопытство. Курякина решилась пройтись пальцами по обложке, скользнула затем к корешку журнала и коснулась закладки. Отогнув пальцем страницу с закладкой, Ульяна развернула цветные страницы, вглядываясь на размещенные там фотографии. Соло, мать ее, не врала.  
До боли знакомая брюнетка с напомаженными волосами в высокой укладке, из которых выбилась прядь, игриво улыбалась в камеру в компании с брюнетом в смокинге, чья шевелюра лоснилась под бриолином. Мужчина смотрел из-под бровей, Соло же широко раскрыв глаза и едва приоткрыв рот. Укладку сминал ободок с кроличьими ушами, а тело едва было прикрыто в подобие слитного купальника из переливчатой ткани. И хоть фотография была чёрно-белой, Курякиной казалось, что её наряд был темно-синего цвета, как и её любимый костюм-тройка. Надпись под фотографией также присутствовала, однако имя «Хеф» растворяется перед глазами Ульяны, выделяя жирным шрифтом имя «Наполеон». Как будто отойдя от наваждения, русская выбросила журнал из своих рук. Закладка выпала, медленно опускаясь на пол. КГБшница подобрала бумажку, заметив ее обратную, исписанную каракулями Габа, сторону. Там было написано прописными буквами: «ДАЖЕ НЕ СМЕЙ РВАТЬ ЭТОТ ЖУРНАЛ!»  
«Жаль, а так хотелось», — язвит про себя Ульяна. Курякина искренне не понимает, зачем ей сдалось знать это про Соло и почему, чёрт возьми, ей так интересно узнавать о ней.

Факт номер три: Соло превосходно танцует

Это была совершенно обычная операция. Для Соло. Для Курякиной то, что происходило сейчас, было в новинку. Для Ульяны не впервой участвовать в мордобое бок о бок с американкой, не впервой убивать вместе с ней, спасать людей вместе с ней, спасаться от погони вместе или гнать со всех ног от врага. ВМЕСТЕ. Но видеть свою напарницу в роли соблазнителя — это было нонсенсом. Обычно на такие миссии Соло отправлялась сама, либо в качестве подмоги был Габриэль. Однако сегодня подмогой была Курякина, которой досталась роль наблюдателя, не врываясь в ход операции без объективной необходимости. И, честно говоря, такая роль просто была внеплановым отпуском для русской, зализывающей раны после последней миссии в Боготе. Курякина медленно потягивала ром за пять столиков от объекта, ожидая развлекательного представления на сцене. Когда свет погас, и прожекторы застыли на одном месте на сцене, русская, как и остальные зрители, захлопала в ладоши.  
Занавес раскрылся, раздался стук каблуков, а потом прожекторы резко осветили сцену с выступающими артистами. Словом говоря, концерт по заявкам зрителей был начат. И начался он с вокальных номеров и выступлений малоизвестных музыкальных групп, которые все как на одно лицо являлись двойниками The Beatles. Через несколько номеров появились двойники Элвиса и Синатры, однако их номера только подогревали настроение зрителей.  
Ближе к середине «ярмарки талантов» Курякина начала беспокоиться за отсутствие Соло. В зале она так не появилась. Несмотря на возможный срыв операции, Курякина не спешила приближаться к объекту, ожидая до последнего напарницу. И как оказалось не зря.  
На неосвещенной сцене раздались громкие щелчки пальцами, затем свет прожекторов направили на выступающих. Пятеро девушек в белых приталенных блузках и черных классических брюках сидели на стульях, перекинув ногу на ногу. Курякина подумала, что ее начало подводить зрение, раз она приняла свою напарницу за танцовщицу.  
«Что за чушь?» — спросила КГБшница саму себя, рассматривая неподвижно сидящих девушек во время проигрыша. Как только к музыке добавились слова, девушки вскочили, ритмично двигаясь в такт музыке вокруг стульев и выгибая спину. Как только часть первого куплета сменилась проигрышем, девушки перестали двигаться у стульев и спустились к столикам. И чем ближе приближалась та, которую Ульяна приняла за американку, тем сильнее Курякина убеждалась в том, что это она есть. По-кошачьи хитрые, подчеркнутые черной подводкой голубые глаза смотрели в сторону объекта, демонстрируя изгибы своего тела и двигаясь только для него. Объект с внушительными усами и смуглой кожей облизнулся, и Соло это только подстегнуло к действию. Приблизившись к его столику, она пластично отодвинула бокал с вином, усаживаясь на столик ровно во время наступления припева. Наполеон двинула бедрами, расположив свои ноги по обе стороны от головы объекта. Тот задрал ткань брюк, оставив влажный поцелуй на ее лодыжке, и Соло подмигнула, сразу же исчезнув со столика.  
Во время второго куплета песни Соло отодвинулась от объекта, который неотрывно следил за ее движениями, обернувшись назад. Наполеон двигалась рывками от одного до другого столика, не обращая внимания на сидящих, и остановилась только на проигрыше около Курякиной. Соло равнодушно прошлась пальцем по поверхности столешницы, словно проверяла чистоту, а затем встала за спиной русской, огладив плечи. Ульяна подняла голову и бросила напряженный взгляд на напарницу, но та танцевала за её спиной, опустив кисти на предплечья. Курякина смутно понимает, как это могло произойти, но в следующую минуту ее щека горит от поцелуя теплых губ, а любимая клетчатая кепка теперь находится на голове американки, отходящей под конец песни к сцене. Русская чувствует на себе завистливые взгляды, прожигающие насквозь, особенно жгучий взор усатого испанца, но Курякину это заботит меньше, чем небрежным поцелуй.

Факт номер четыре: Соло знает русский язык

Они сидели втроем за столиком ресторана «Русский медведь»*, отдыхая от очередного задания в Штатах. Идея принадлежала исключительно Курякиной и, кажется, Соло едва сдерживала свои подколки в адрес своей русской напарницы, касаемо ее схожести с медведицей. Единственное, что ее останавливало на данный момент — это очень вкусный суп со странным названием borsh, который она аккуратно черпала ложкой и издавала странные и непонятные звуки удовольствия вперемешку с американским «yummy».  
— Cowgirl, хватит стонать, — вздохнула Курякина, поедая pel'meni и искоса поглядывая на свою напарницу.— В конце концов, ты с этим супом не занимаешься…  
Курякина осеклась и замолкла, агенты перевели взгляд на нее и, не услышав продолжение фразы, залились хохотом. Габ расплескал чай, налитый им из samovara в порыве хохота.  
— Это называется секс, — продолжила Соло, успокоившись и продолжив есть суп.— Я, конечно, понимаю, что у вас дефицит, и все такое, но чтобы настолько… Я, между прочим, для тебя стараюсь, потом готовить буду.  
— Все у нас есть, и секс тоже, — скрежеща зубами, выдала КГБшница. Если раньше за подколы воровки у Ульяны возникало желание придушить ее, то сейчас хватало и словесной перепалки или грозного вида в ответ.  
Закончив с приемом пищи и дожидаясь своих товарищей, Соло обратила внимание на выступающих посетителей на сцене.  
— Здесь есть караоке, думаю у меня есть шанс блеснуть, — утвердительно сказала Соло, вставая с места и намереваясь пройти к сцене. Чтобы спасти Соло от фиаско (или по другой причине), Курякина схватила американку за запястье.  
— Там все песни на русском, — предупредила Ульяна.  
— Не бойся, большевик, и не из таких передряг выпутывались, — лучезарно улыбнулась Соло, выпутывались свою руку из лап медведицы.  
Подойдя к пианисту, Наполеон о чем-то с ним пошепталась, после чего тот бодро кивнул и с улыбкой принялся за клавиши. Курякина узнала песню с первых нот проигрыша. А то, что происходило после проигрыша, удивило не только двух сидящих агентов, но и всю публику русского ресторана. Американка принялась петь песню Анны Герман, и хоть ее акцент был явно выраженный, но ударение и сами слова произносились без ошибок и зажеванных окончаний. В начале первого припева Соло пританцовывала ногами в такт нарастающему темпу. Ее «а он мне нравится» с каждым повтором звучало громче и четче. Глядя только на сцену, Курякина не заметила, что рукав ее водолазки промок. Теллеру опять не удалось попить чай.  
Ко второму припеву американка спустилась к зрителям («Как тогда с танцем», — припомнила Ульяна) и начала активно жестикулировать рукой, свободной от микрофона. И, может, из-за случайности или из-за того, что Курякина окончательно помешалась на воровке, ей пригрезилось, что Соло на словах «объясниться в любви не смеет и как девушка краснеет» взглянула на нее. КГБшница быстро заморгала, отгоняя мысль об этом, а когда наваждение сошло, американка подмигивала зрителям.  
Второй припев был встречен взбудораженным свистом и аплодисментами, а Соло кружилась так, что ее юбка-солнце приподнялась, оголяя линию чулков.  
— Izdevatel'stvo kakoe-to, — подумала про себя Курякина, стараясь не смотреть на ее ноги, хотя взгляд так и тянуло. И после строчки «это все, что я могу сказать в ответ» пианино смолкло, а Соло застыла с приподнятым вверх указательным пальцем. Зрители замолчали, ожидая дальнейших действий.  
Под молчание Наполеон подошла к столику своих товарищей, цокая каблуками и вставая напротив. Взмахнув волосами, она начала: «Признаться вам, сама не понимаю…» И пристально взглянула в глаза русской, которая неотрывно смотрела на нее. Закончив куплет, она улыбнулась как довольный кот, и как в последний раз пропела припев, растягивая под конец букву «е» в слове «ответ». И хоть Соло не проявляла на этот раз никаких тактильных контактов, ей было вполне достаточно внимания. Гром аплодисментов не заставил себя ждать, Соло вежливо поклонилась, приняв из рук у кого-то неведомо откуда взявшуюся розу, и вернулась к своему столику. Габ восхищенно трепетал, расхваливая американку, хотя не знал ни одного русского слова. Курякина предпочла молчать, глядя в радостные васильковые глаза. Соло перехватила взгляд. В конце концов, взгляды красноречивее тысячи слов.

Факт номер пять: Соло — настоящая cowgirl

Это было в той же проклятой Америке, но уже не в русском ресторане, а в американском баре. На этот раз Габа не было рядом, и поэтому контроль над ситуацией перешёл в руки Курякиной, потому что Соло… Соло сильно перебрала и сидела на барной стойке в ковбойской фетровой шляпе и без пиджака. Наполеон ворковала со стайкой окруживших её мужчин и игриво болтала ногами.  
Курякина цедила рюмку водки, наблюдая за своей напарницей и стараясь не допустить ее очередных приключений на задницу. Весьма симпатичную задницу в синих шелковых брюках. Ульяна хлопнула себя по лбу за такую мысль, которая стало отчетливо проявляться все чаще и чаще, особенно по ночам. Из поля зрения КГБшницы был упущен момент, когда американские пижоны утащили воровку к механическому быку, и из глубоких дум русскую вывела фраза «Эй, bol'shevik, смотри как я могу!»  
Первое, что заметила Курякина при повороте головы в нужную сторону — это двигающиеся в такт движениям «бычка» бёдра американки. Бык вертелся в разные стороны, становился на дыбы, а Соло сжала ногами бока, придерживая одной рукой крепление, а другой — свою шляпу. И при этом еще корча разные рожицы, особенно с открытым ртом.  
«Dryan'», — прошептала под нос Курякина, оплачивая выпитое и ожидая окончания сеанса катания. Правда, за это время Ульяна успела еще посмотреть грандиозное шоу от Наполеон, которая коротко охала и вскрикивала при резком повороте бычка. Русская постаралась не думать о том, как кричит Соло во время... секса. Даже после встречи с такими либеральными людьми, как ее напарники, Курякиной было крайне стыдливо говорить эти четыре буквы. Зато Соло бросалась похабными словечками направо и налево, в том числе и сейчас, когда Ульяна тащила ее на руках к машине. Американка смотрела на нее помутневшим взглядом из-под ресниц, а затем негромко заговорила:  
— Знаешь, как Наполеон заполучил Москву?  
Курякина хмыкнула, усаживая воровку на заднее сидение:  
— И как же?  
— Все просто, — ответила Соло, едва перебирая губами, — Сначала она сгорела.  
Американка мимолетным коснулась ее груди, добавляя шепотом:  
— Ты тоже сейчас горишь.  
Наполеон прикрыла глаза, устраиваясь на спинке сидения и не замечая потемневшего взгляда Курякиной.

Факт шестой и последний: У Соло взаимные чувства к Курякиной

У нее болит голова после этой попойки в американском баре, но на ногах держится крепко, мельтеша рядом с Курякиной в одном халате. Ульяна старается делать вид, что ничего не было, тем более вряд ли Соло помнит свой пьяный бред. Только вот русская не может выбросить из головы ее прикосновение, томный взгляд и тихий вкрадчивый голос. КГБшница пытается играть в шахматы, однако колыхающийся и короткий подол халата заставляет думать о другом.  
Совсем перестать думать о шахматах способствовало приземление на подлокотник соблазнительной задницы Соло, едва прикрываемой халатиком. Наполеон держала в руках бокал с водой и таблетку от похмелья и при этом премило лалякала с Теллером о моде, погоде и прочей херне. Впрочем, бесцельная болтовня скоро прекратилась, так как Габ намеревался заглянуть в одну мастерскую, где подрабатывал механиком ради любви к своему занятию, а затем забежать к новой импозантной знакомой. Вкратце говоря, итальянец дал знать, что сегодня ждать его не стоит. Когда дверь закрылась за ним, Курякина почувствовала, как воздух накаляется между ними двумя. Однако, ни русская, ни американка не предпринимали шаги к действию, предпочитая накалять обстановку. Ульяна не выдержала первая, задев локтем обнаженное колено Соло. Наполеон вздрогнула и таблетка упала на пол.  
Наполеон встала с подлокотника, чтобы дотянуться до таблетки, которая оказалась под журнальным столиком с шахматами, однако, совершив действие, американка почувствовала всю неловкость положения: она стояла на коленях между ног русской, а та с темнеющим взглядом смотрела на нее сверху вниз.  
— Bol'shevik? — неуверенно спросила Соло, не зная как подступиться.  
— Да, cowgirl? — хрипло отозвалась Курякина, стремительно краснея.  
— Ты ведь еще горишь, да? — Наполеон по-лисьи улыбнулась, скользнув рукой по бедру русской. Она совсем не ожидала, что следующим шагом медведицы будет схватить за волосы мертвой хваткой и направить лицом к промежности, заставляя оставлять на ткани брюк мокрые поцелуи.  
Прекратив поцелуи, Соло со сбитым дыханием принялась расстегивать ширинку и стаскивать с Курякиной брюки. Впрочем, терпение у Соло было на исходе, и она оставила болтаться одну из брючин на ноге русской. Хватка рук вновь напомнила о себе, заставляя смотреть наверх в лицо Ульяны.  
— Я думала ты забыла, dryan', — прошептала Курякина и, не давая оправдательного слова, наклоняя её голову обратно к промежности. Соло предусмотрительно отодвинула ткань её трусов, прижимаясь губами к клитору. Курякина рвано выдохнула, направляя американку в движениях. Губы сменились языком, который спустился ниже по линии половых губ.  
Когда Курякина, прикрыв глаза, начала стонать, Соло позволила себе отстраниться, спрашивая:  
— А какие ещё есть ругательства в русском языке? Как, к примеру, грубо называют девушку лёгкого поведения?  
Ульяна наклонилась, обхватывая ладонью шею американки:  
— У нас обычно такие слова не в обиходе, но ты лижи лучше, shlyushka.  
Курякина надавила на шею, принуждая продолжить ласку. Соло проходится кончиком языка по половым губам, раскрывая их и раззадоривая русскую, а затем снова скользя вверх к клитору. Курякина прекращает её дразниловки, прижимая её лицо вплотную к клитору, так что кончик носа касается лобка.  
— Ты от меня так просто не уйдёшь, — властно говорит Ульяна, зажав её голову между коленей.  
— У вас все девушки так целуются в губы? — со сбитым дыханием спрашивает Соло, когда та её отпускает на передышку. — А ещё говорят консервативная стран…  
КГБшница заставляет ту прижаться ртом к промежности, заставляя выводить узоры языком и двигая её голову за волосы в нужном направлении.  
— И как я раньше не додумалась затыкать тебе рот таким прекрасным способом? — усмехнулась Курякина. Наполеон хотела ей возвратить, однако глухие звуки Ульяна сочла за стон и довольно рыкнула ей в ответ.  
Соло в отместку на отсутствие возможности выговориться принялась скользить внутри Курякиной, не давая ей насладиться как следует и вынимая язык сразу же как добьётся от неё стона.  
— Come on, cowgirl, * — просит русская, раскатисто произнося букву «r» как русскую «р».  
Соло улыбается как Чешир, кажется, даже мурлыкая и вталкивая свой язык внутрь. Курякина довольно вздыхает, вспышками ощущая удовольствие по всему телу. Ульяна довольно усмехается, когда в голове мелькает мысль, что теперь Соло никуда не отвертится. Русская мысленно обещает себе тщательно ее «изучить», да так, чтобы информации на целый многотомник хватило. Почему-то Курякина не сомневается, что все факты о Наполеон затмят по объему Большую советскую энциклопедию.

**Author's Note:**

> *«Русский медведь» — один из старейших ресторанов с русской кухней в Америке. Нынче есть аналогичный прототип ресторана в городе Ричмонде, столице штата Вирджиния.  
> *Очень уже люблю игру слов и созвучие «come» и «cum», поэтому эта фраза на английском


End file.
